Byakuya Kuchiki
|image = |conflict =Bount Invasion |date = |place =Soul Society |result =Draw, Interrupted by Ran'Tao. |side1 =*Captain Byakuya Kuchiki *Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Jin Kariya |forces1 =Ichigo: *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Zanjutsu *Shunpo Byakuya: *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Zanjutsu *Shunpo |forces2 =*Doll (Messer) |casual1 =*Byakuya is uninjured, Ichigo is uninjured |casual2 =*Jin Kariya is uninjured. }} is a battle that initially takes place between Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Jin Kariya, but Ichigo Kurosaki appears and helps out in the middle of the battle. It is Ichigo's third battle against Kariya. Prelude Byakuya is walking in a forest, but he is soon confronted by Kariya. Kariya asks Byakuya if he has come for revenge, but Byakuya tells him that it doesn't matter as anyone who disturbs Soul Society must be cut down.Bleach anime; Episode 94 Fights Kariya then faces Byakuya in battle and Byakuya notes Kariya's ability to use Shunpo. Kariya suddenly uses wind to attack Byakuya, but he is unable to hurt the captain. Byakuya states that he knows of the Bounts using Dolls to battle and he asks Kariya if the wind he just used was his Doll. Kariya neither confirms nor denies this. Byakuya states that if he's correct he'll cut down his Doll as well. The two of them then continue battling, but neither is able to successfully hit each other. Kariya remarks that Byakuya's strength is even greater than the rumors claim and he tells Byakuya that he's glad he has met him. Byakuya is confused and Kariya states that Byakuya is known to be the greatest leader in the history of the Kuchiki Clan and that it would only be natural that he wants to test his strength against him.Bleach anime; Episode 95 Byakuya asks Kariya what his goals are while Kariya states that since Byakuya is the most famous captain in the Gotei 13, Seireitei would be in chaos if he was to defeat him. Byakuya believes that he's talking nonsense, yet Kariya tells him that he's quite serious and that he wouldn't have come here to fight him if he wasn't confident in his own abilities. Kariya then notes that Byakuya is a much softer person than the rumors claim since he went and saved his sister from being killed by one of the Bounts and that he even came here to get revenge for what happened. Byakuya informs Kariya that he simply cuts down anyone who disturbs Soul Society and Kariya states that whatever the case may be, he must die here to further the Bounts' plans. Byakuya tells Kariya that he'll be the one to die here and he releases his Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura. Kariya is immediately enveloped by Senbonzakura, but he is able to break out of the attack unharmed. Kariya remarks that Senbonzakura is a beautiful technique, nonetheless, it doesn't work on him. Kariya then begins to use the wind to attack making Byakuya remark that he was correct in thinking that Kariya manipulates the wind. Kariya then uses Windestanz and envelops Byakuya with several tornadoes. Believing his opponent to be now dead, Kariya walks away, but Byakuya suddenly uses Hadō #33 Sōkatsui and gets rid of the tornadoes. Byakuya then uses Hadō #4 Byakurai, but Kariya dodges his attack. The two then begin clashing with each other and Kariya states that since his power is the wind, he can fight without limit, unlike Byakuya's Senbonzakura. Kariya states that whatever techniques Byakuya uses, he won't be able to defeat him and that he'll be the one to win this match. The two of them then clash with each other and Kariya is able to bring his hand up to Byakuya's neck, while Byakuya is able to bring his Zanpakutō up to Kariya's neck. Byakuya tells Kariya that at this distance he can easily kill him, but Kariya tells him that before he gets the chance he would lose his own head. The two of them then begin battling again and Kariya is able to get himself in the same situation, except this time he is able to grab Byakuya's Zanpakutō. Kariya immediately uses Windestanz, while Byakuya uses Senbonzakura and the two powers clash with each other. As this happens, Ichigo notices the clash from a distance and he fires off a Getsuga Tenshō towards it, stopping both of their attacks. Ichigo asks Byakuya why he's fighting so hard despite refusing his help earlier, but Byakuya doesn't answer. Ichigo then tells Ririn to stand back and she does so. Ichigo asks Byakuya if he's all right, but Byakuya tells him that he's not needed and that if he interferes he'll consider him an enemy as well. As they talk, Kariya begins using the spiritual particles in the air to heal himself and he states that as long as he's in Soul Society, he's invincible. Ichigo activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu and he begins battling against Kariya. As they fight, Byakuya activates his own Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and attacks the two of them. Byakuya tells Ichigo that he's in the way and Ichigo simply smirks at this. Kariya then uses Wind Licht Schneide, which fires off a strong slim blast of wind at his opponents. As Ririn watches the ongoing battle, Ichigo begins attacking Kariya, but he is soon forced to head back when Byakuya attacks Kariya with his Bankai. Ichigo tells Byakuya to stop attacking him as well, but Byakuya tells him that he's in the way. Kariya suddenly attacks Ichigo and is able to successfully punch Ichigo in the stomach, causing the Shinigami to crash into the ground. Ichigo wonders why he can't keep up with Kariya and Kariya tells him that while he isn't as quick as Ichigo, he has had many years of fighting experience. Kariya is suddenly cut by Byakuya's Senbonzakura and Byakuya notes that it doesn't appear as if Kariya's wind barrier is impenetrable. Kariya tells Byakuya that he still won't be able to defeat him and he begins using the spiritual particles in the air to heal himself again.Bleach anime; Episode 96 Byakuya attacks Kariya with his Bankai and he is able to get Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to envelop the Bount. Kariya's wind barrier breaks and the Bount falls to the ground. Kariya begins healing himself, but Byakuya attacks him immediately and the two clash with each other again. Before the battle can continue, something crashes into the ground and the three are forced to separate from each other. A woman appears from the crash site and Ichigo recognizes the person as Yoshino Sōma. The person tells Kariya that she has finally found him and Kariya angrily asks who she is. She introduces herself as Ran'Tao, the creator of the Bounts, causing shock to Kariya as he believed she died. Ichigo suddenly asks Ran'Tao some questions and Ran'Tao states that she's the only one outside of the Shinigami from Seireitei who knows about the Bounts. Ran'Tao tells Kariya that she knew he'd come someday and that the wait for him felt like an eternity. Kariya begins to get angered at Ran'Tao as she was the one who caused all of the pain for the Bounts. As Ran'Tao asks Kariya if he's going to kill her, Ichigo steps in front of Ran'Tao and tells her that if she's really who she says she is, then she has a lot to answer for him and that he can't just let her get killed. Kariya states that he isn't going to kill her, rather he wants her to watch the Bounts fulfill their goal. As he explains that he'll kill her after he annihilates Seireitei, Byakuya suddenly uses his Bankai to attack Kariya and reiterates from before that anyone who disturbs Soul Society will be cut down. Kariya tries to escape, but Ichigo attacks the Bount and the two of them begin battling. Aftermath Before the battle can go any further, Gō Koga appears with his Doll summoned and attacks the group to save Kariya. With everyone distracted, both Kariya and Koga escape. Ichigo asks Ririn if she can sense where they are, but she says she can't because of all the confusion that happened. Ichigo asks Byakuya if he's going to chase Kariya, but Byakuya states that his aura has already disappeared and that they'll have to start from scratch to find him. Byakuya then leaves and Ichigo begins to talk with Ran'Tao. References Navigation Category:Fights